Get it Started
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Shanks. Ein großartiger und äußerst mächtiger Pirat. Blair. Seine Tochter. Mit siebzehn Jahren macht sie sich auf ihn zu finden und die Sehsucht nach dem Meer zu stillen, doch auf ihrem Weg läuft sie unweigerlich Ruffy in die Arme. The Pirate Chronicles 1
1. Kap1 Bin Gefangen

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

Eigentlich hatte der Tag ganz wunderbar begonnen. Ja, regelrecht einem Traum gleich. Zuerst war ich von Zagger, meinem heimlichen Schwarm geweckt worden, hatte einen frischen Kaffee bekommen und wir hatten es ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten zurück zu unserem Schiff geschafft. Der Proviant für unsere Weiterfahrt war wieder aufgefüllt und eigentlich hätte uns nichts weiter daran hindern sollen, unseren Weg über die berüchtigte Grand Line fortzuführen, wäre da nicht dieser schwarzhaarige Junge mit seinem verflixten Strohhut gewesen.

Nun saß ich hier, gefesselt, übel zugerichtet und mächtig sauer, während neben mir ein bewusstloser Ruffy lag und keine Regung zeigte. Sein Strohhut lag neben meinen Beinen und ich musste trocken schlucken, als ich erfahren hatte, von wem dieser ganz besondere Schatz stammte.

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf, so würden wir wahrscheinlich auch nicht weiterkommen. Langsam hob ich meinen Schädel, der immer noch furchtbar vom Aufprall auf dem Deck dröhnte und blinzelte, als rote Strahlen meine empfindlichen Augen blendeten. Hatte tatsächlich schon die Dämmerung eingesetzt? Überrascht blinzelnd senkte ich wieder den Blick, schaute mich weiter in der viel zu engen Kammer um, bis ich erfolglos aufgab. Das brachte doch sowieso nichts. Diese Typen waren schließlich nicht umsonst bei der Marine, oder? Seesteinhandschellen hatten sie natürlich parat gehabt, also konnte Ruffy uns schon einmal nicht herausholen. Nicht, dass das mit einem Dutzend bewaffneter Kerle vor der Tür groß möglich gewesen wäre. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal Teufelskräfte.

„Hey. Was ziehst du für ein Gesicht?"

Überrascht blickte ich auf und warf die trüben Gedanken für einen Moment über Bord. Seth war hier? „Wie bist du denn hier her gekommen?"

Nicht, dass ich mich nicht gefreut hätte. Seth war so etwas wie mein großer Bruder. Er passte immer auf mich auf, hatte mich schon seit klein auf vor den _bösen Raudies_ in unserer Schule beschützt und wich seither nicht mehr von meiner Seite. So war es auch, als ich losgezogen war, um meinen Dad zu finden.

„Da fragst du noch? Nachdem dieser komische Admiral Ruffy und dich mitgenommen hatte konnten wir schlecht zulassen, dass die herausfinden, wer du bist, oder? Klang ja nicht so, als ob er wirklich wüsste, warum die dich suchen, ne?"

Zustimmend nickte ich und sah mich weiter im Raum um, konnte aber außer Seth, der sich hinter ein paar Kisten versteckt hatte, niemanden entdecken. „Wo hast du den Rest gelassen?", fragte ich neugierig und plötzlich spürte ich einen Knoten im Magen. Hoffentlich war meinen Freunden und Ruffys Crew nichts passiert. Die Attacken von diesem Eis-Kerl hatten wirklich mies ausgesehen…

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die sind draussen und kümmern sich um die Marinesoldaten. Kämpfen uns einen Weg frei, während ich euch hier raus hole."

Wie um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen schlich er sich zu uns, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass momentan niemand herein kommen würde. Meine Fesseln waren schnell entfernt, Schlösser konnte er gut knacken, aber um Ruffys besondere Handschellen machte ich mir schon etwas mehr Sorgen. „Wie willst du…", begann ich skeptisch, bevor er breit grinsend einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel hervorzog.

Leise kichernd, um die Wachen nicht aufzuschrecken, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und rieb mir meine wunden Handgelenke. Trotz all der verwirrenden Versprechungen des Admirals waren seine Soldaten nicht zimperlich mit mir umgegangen.

„Ugn…Was zum…"

„Ruffy!"

„Pscht!"

„'Tschuldige.", wisperte ich betroffen und krabbelte zügig zum Strohhutbesitzer. Während er sich aufsetzte reichte ich ihm seinen Hut, was er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln quittierte. Immer noch leicht benommen ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten, uns mit einem verwirrten Blick zu mustern, als schließlich langsam die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden wieder zu kommen schienen. „Was ist passiert, nachdem…?"

„Nachdem du diesen Admiral zu Brei prügeln wolltest?", ergänzte ich sarkastisch, woraufhin er leicht nickte und darauf wartete, dass ich fortfuhr. „Erst hat er mich vereist, du bist abgelenkt worden und dann hat er auch dich erwischt. Als Nami, Seth und die anderen aufkreuzten, haben sie uns wohl gerade auf's Schiff befördert. Wundert mich nur, dass sie uns überhaupt aufgetaut haben. Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, uns verrecken zu lassen?". Nachdenklich zuckte Seth mit den Schultern, aber irgendwie wollte ich ihm seine Ratlosigkeit nicht abkaufen. Dafür kannte ich ihn einfach zu lange.

„Na kommt, wir haben wirklich keine Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die anderen noch durchhalten.". Seine Sorge teilend, half ich Ruffy auf, der sich schneller zu erholen schien, als mir lieb war und gemeinsam schlugen wir uns durch einen schmalen Gang zum Vorderdeck vor. Wie Seth den gefunden hatte war mir absolut schleierhaft, aber für den Moment war ich dankbar und wunderte mich lieber nicht. Zu viel konnte einem schnell den Tag verderben.

So, wie es heute Morgen der Fall gewesen war. Aber vielleicht…

…vielleicht sollte ich einmal von vorne beginnen.


	2. Kap2 Mom Weint

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

„Vergiss' es! Du gehst weder heute noch irgendwann später!"

„Aber Mom…"

„Kein _Mom_ junge Dame und jetzt ab auf dein Zimmer!"

„Ich bin keine Dame, ich werde Piratin, wie Dad!"

Damit fiel die Tür scheppernd ins Schloss, ich stapfte wütend die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinauf und warf mich brodelnd vor Wut auf's Bett, die Arme verschränkt und an die Decke starrend. Eigentlich hätte ich mich gar nicht mehr über solche banalen Meinungsverschiedenheiten aufregen dürfen. Jeden Abend das Gleiche, nachdem ich einen langweiligen Tag auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel verbringen musste. Ohne meine Freunde und meine Mom wäre ich schon längst getürmt. Auch, wenn sie es nur gut meinte, ihre Fürsorge ging mir inzwischen ganz schön auf die Nerven. Mit fünf war das noch ganz süß gewesen, aber mit siebzehn…?

Seufzend fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die langen, dumpf-roten Haare und musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. So sehr meine Mutter es auch zu leugnen versuchte, ich hatte nicht nur das Aussehen meines Vaters geerbt. Zögerlich blickte ich erst zur Tür, doch als ich nichts Auffälliges von der Treppe her vernahm, glitt ich vorsichtig vom Bett und schlich mich zu meinem Schrank. Vermutlich machte sie gerade Essen und dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass ich _es_ immer noch aufbewahrte.

Nach ein paar gefährlichen Kletteraktionen hatte ich das oberste Brett erreicht, schob ein paar alte, verstaubte Bücher zur Seite und griff nach dem kleinen Stück eines Fotos, das an einer Seite abgerissen worden war. Ursprünglich waren dort meine Mutter, ich und mein Dad zu sehen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als sie noch nicht ganz so verbittert gewesen war. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zurück zum Bett, ohne den Blick vom Bild abzuwenden. Ich war zarte zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Lediglich dem Foto hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich mir über sein Aussehen bewusst war, denn das Einzige, an das ich mich noch mit Klarheit erinnern konnte, war seine heitere und sanfte Stimme, die einen mächtigen Unterton inne hatte. Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und ließ mich zurückfallen, in Gedanken an glücklichere Zeiten mit einer heilen Familie.

OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP

"Na, wie ist es gelaufen, Kleines?"

„Wie wohl?", stellte ich mit wenig Begeisterung die Gegenfrage und ließ mich in das saftige Grün neben Zagger fallen. Um meine geröteten Wagen auf Grund des Kosenamens zu verbergen, hob ich die Arme und verdeckte mein Gesicht, während ich gierig den frischen Duft des Grases einzog. Langsam beruhigte sich mein klopfendes Herz und mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass das Bild des braunhaarigen, blauäugigen Jungen aus meinem Kopf zu verschwinden begann.

Eine Zeit lang blieb es still und mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf schaute ich nach, ob Zagger denn überhaupt noch neben mir lag. Mir ein Lachen verkneifend setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf, als ich meinen – leider nicht festen – Freund neben mir liegen sah. Schlafend. Immer noch kichernd drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und begann ihn zu mustern. Abermals beschleunigte sich mein Puls und tief einatmend biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Sein gelocktes Haar, das ihm knapp bis zum Kinn fiel, die schmalen Lippen, leicht geöffnet, die Brust, welche sich unter dem halb geöffnetem Hemd hob und wieder senkte…

Ehe ich mich versah, war ich ihm viel näher als zuvor, meine offenen Haare schirmten unsere Gesichter einem Vorhang gleich ab und meine Lippen schwebten nur wenige Zentimeter über seinen. Ob ich es wagen konnte?

Da mein rasendes Herz sowieso schon überhandgenommen hatte, entschloss ich mich dazu, meinen Verstand einfach komplett links liegen zu lassen und beugte mich weiter vor, nicht wissend, dass sich zu meinem Pech gerade eine mittelschwere Katastrophe anbahnte.

„Blaaaiiirr!"

Schreiend, da mir diese Stimme viel zu nahe vor kam, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen und so weit wie möglich von Zagger Abstand zu nehmen, als dieser vor Schreck hochfuhr und mir glatt eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, presste meine Hände auf die pochende Stelle und kniff meine Augen zusammen, während meine Mutter wutentbrannt den Hügel hinauf stürmte und Zagger verwirrt auf mich hinab sah.

„Aber Blair, wie…?"

„Mädchen, du kommst auf der Stelle mit nach Hause, hast du mich verstanden?"

Verwirrt hob ich ein Lied und blinzelte die beiden aus schmerzerfüllten Augen an. Hatten sie nichts von meiner hochpeinlichen Situation mitbekommen? Offenbar nicht, denn in dem Moment hob meine Mutter ihre zitternde, rechte Hand, in der sie das zerknitterte Foto meines grinsenden Vaters hielt. Schlagartig wurde ich blass. Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein? Hatte ich es tatsächlich gestern Abend neben meinem Bett liegen gelassen?

Zagger, dem meine Situation ja durchaus bekannt war, blickte besorgt zwischen uns beiden hin und her, während ich mich langsam erhob und es nicht wagte, die Stimme zu erheben. Natürlich war ich auch sauer, schließlich hatte sie nicht das Recht, mir meinen Vater komplett zu verbieten, noch meinen Traum eine Piratin zu werden, aber als ich in ihre rasenden Augen sah, blieb mir das Wort buchstäblich im Halse stecken. Ehe ich mich versah, standen wir in unserem Wohnzimmer, sie mit dem Rücken zu mir und immer noch das Bild in ihrer Hand haltend. Zuerst sagte sie nichts, bis ich mich in meiner Haut mehr als Unwohl zu fühlen begann.

„Mom?", fragte ich vorsichtig, immer noch keine Antwort von ihr bekommend.

Dann wandte sie sich um.

„Wie kannst du es wagen-", spie sie los, rang nach Worten und kam mit mehreren Schritten auf mich zu. „Weißt du eigentlich, was er mir, nein _uns_ damals angetan hat? Er hat dich und mich zurückgelassen, ist auf seine geliebte See hinaus gefahren und hat sich einen verdammten Dreck um uns geschert!".

Während ich ihr dabei zusehen musste, wie sie sich mehr und mehr in Rage redete, kam in mir Wut auf. Verstand sie denn nicht?

„Hast du eigentlich immer noch nicht kapiert, dass du dich damals mit einem Piraten, Mom, einem _Piraten_ eingelassen hast? Ist dir nicht bewusst, dass sie auf die See gehören? Du kannst sie nicht binden, nicht Dad und auch nicht mich.".

Bis mir bewusst wurde, was exakt ich ihr eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war ich schon in mein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte meine Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervorgeholt. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, zudem größtenteils aus schwarzem Stoff mit weißen Riemen, aber meine wenigen Klamotten, die ich benötigen würde und die zusätzlichen Dinge, die mir wichtig waren, passten genau hinein. Leider hatte ich mir darüber schon oft genug Gedanken gemacht, es aber nie wirklich angewendet.

Keuchend vor Wut ließ ich mich einen Moment auf dem Bett nieder. Ohne es zu wollen überkamen mich von der einen Sekunde zur anderen Schuldgefühle. Ich hätte nicht so harsch zu ihr sein sollen, schließlich konnte sie doch nichts dafür, dass seine Liebe zur See größer war, als die zu seiner Familie. Zu uns.

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als mir meine letzten Worte in den Sinn kamen und mir bewusst wurde, wie gut ich ihn doch verstehen konnte. Schon fast… zu gut.

Aber wenn ich jetzt hierbleiben und mich ihr beugen würde, fuhr es mir panisch durch den Kopf, würde ich wahrscheinlich nie wegkommen. So sehr es auch wehtat, der Drang war zu mächtig und ehe ich mich versah stand ich unten an der Treppe und lauschte angestrengt. Allerdings half mir das, was ich hörte, nicht wirklich weiter. Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke zum Garten und dort saß sie auf der Holzbank, das Foto in den Händen und weinend.

Ohne es zu realisieren liefen auch mir die Tränen über das Gesicht, sammelten sich am Kinn, um dann als heiße Tropfen auf den Boden zu perlen. Fast hätte ich den Rucksack hinab geworfen, aber da war immer noch dieses Ziehen hinter meinem Bauchnabel, etwas, das mich zu rufen schien. Mein Blick glitt etwas weiter in die Ferne und dort tat sich das Meer vor mir auf, weit, endlos und in einem strahlend, funkelnden Türkis. „Tut mir Leid, Mom.", wisperte ich und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und zum Hafen rannte.

Je näher ich der See kam, desto näher kam ich auch ihm.

Meinem Vater, dem **roten Shanks**.


	3. Kap3 Sind am Verhungern

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."

Laut gähnend, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen übermüdet feststellen musste, streckte ich mich in meiner viel zu unbequemen Hängematte und versuchte gerade verzweifelt ein paar Gründe zu finden, warum das Reisen auf See so schön sein sollte.

Blinzelnd schaute ich auf, als mein Blick sich fokussiert hatte und entdeckte erstaunt, dass Zagger neben mir stand und eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand hielt. „Ist das etwa...?", begann ich ehrfürchtig und sprang aus meinem provisorischen Bett. Grinsend gab Zagger mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass ich vollkommen richtig lag und ehe ich mich versah, nippte ich vorsichtig an meinem Kaffee. Eine glückliche Sekunde später strahlte ich ihn hellwach an und war drauf und dran, mich ihm an den Hals zu werfen, würde meine Stirn vom Vorabend nicht immer noch so unangenehm pochen.

„Danke dir, das kann ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen!".

Als er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leicht dahin sagte: „Weiß ich doch.", hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass er auch von den Geschehnissen vom Vortag sprach. Dass meine drei besten Freunde mich am Hafen abgefangen und schließlich begleitet hatten, war ja auszudenken gewesen. Aber ich freute mich. Denn das mit dem Alleinsein hatte ich ja früh genug mitbekommen…

Auffällig räuspernd, um seinen nachdenklichen Blick loszuwerden, blickte ich im Raum umher, dankte Zagger nochmals für den Kaffee, ehe ich aufsprang und über eine kleine Treppe zum Deck gelangte. Das war es leider auch schon, was unser _Schiff_ anging. Unten eine Kabine zum Schlafen, in der wir vier gerade genug Platz hatten und dann das Deck, auf dem notgedrungen gekocht wurde. Wie gesagt, ich wollte zuerst allein reisen.

„Guten Morgen, Blair. Alles okay? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", zwitscherte mir eine besorgt klingende, sanfte Stimme entgegen und verwundert blickte ich zum blonden Mädchen, das im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und gerade dabei war, Gemüse zu schnippeln. Meine allerbeste Freundin auf der ganzen, weiten Welt!

„Fatina! Du bist schon wach?", fragte ich erstaunt, kniete mich neben sie und half ihr, indem ich mich daran machte, das Brot zu teilen. Zur Bestätigung meines Vorhabens begann mein Magen zu knurren.

„Ja, konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Zagger hat geschnarcht, mein Rücken tut weh, da weiß ich Sinnvolleres anzustellen, als mich zu quälen.". Lachend schüttelte sie ihren blonden Lockenkopf und wandte sich wieder der Arbeit zu, während ich noch inne hielt und den Blick nicht von ihr abwandte. „Aber du wusstest doch, dass es so kommen würde. Warum bist du dann trotzdem mitgekommen?". Ihr Lächeln war breit und in ihren Augen schimmerte ein Ausdruck von klarer Belustigung.

„Ist doch klar, Blair. Alleine würdest du dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Außerdem will ich dir zur Seite stehen, bezüglich der ganzen Sache mit deinem Vater."

Ehe ich mich versah hatte ich meine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie fest an mich gedrückt. „Danke, danke, danke…"

„Schon gut, Blair, ich bekomm keine Luft mehr, wenn du so weitermach…"

„Danke, danke, danke…"

„Blair, bitte, ich…"

„Danke, danke, dankeeeeaaahhhhh!"

In meiner schier unendlichen Freude hatte ich sie mit mir gerissen und mit einem lauten Platschen fiel etwas ins Wasser. Zuerst glaubte ich, Fatina hätte es erwischt, bis mir mit großen Augen die Abwesenheit unseres Essens bewusst wurde. Mein einziger Kommentar bestand aus einem zaghaften „Oh oh.", während meine Freundin mich mit bösen Blicken strafte und ihre Arme verschränkt hatte. „Blair!"

Natürlich hatten auch die Jungs davon Wind bekommen und nacheinander traten sie zu uns. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Zagger, als er sich mit den Händen in den Taschen vorbeugte und mich neugierig musterte. Ehe ich rot werden konnte, stellte Seth nüchtern, aber mit ziemlich verbittertem Unterton in der Stimme folgendes fest: „Das Essen ist weg.".

„…"

„Blair!"

„Es tut mir ja leid!", rief ich beschämt, blickte dann zögerlich lachend auf und kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Langsam stiegen auch die Anderen mit ein und plötzlich hatte Zagger mich halb umarmt, während er sich mit der anderen Hand den verkrampften Bauch hielt. Seth und Fatina schienen auffällig beschäftigt, während sie am Boden hockten und vor Lachen nach Luft schnappten.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch, mein erstarrtes Herz zum Schlagen zu bewegen, lehnte ich mich ganz vorsichtig, nur minimal, an seine Schulter. Er schien nichts zu bemerken, lachte weiter, würdigte mich keines Blickes.

Während ich panisch versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und senkte den Blick. Ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, sagte ich mir, aber in meiner derzeitigen Situation, so dicht neben ihm, war das leichter gesagt als getan.

„Land in Sicht! Schaut, dort drüben!"

Froh über diese Art Ablenkung sah ich auf, suchte den Horizont erfolglos ab, ehe ich Seths Finger folgte, der nach Norden zeigte. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden lang, doch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und forschendem Blick sah ich es dann auch endlich. Eine Insel.

„Na, damit wäre unser kleines Proviant-Problem beseitigt!"


	4. Kap4 Gerate einem Strohhutbesi

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

Gerate einem Strohhutbesitzer in die Quere

(POV Blair)

„Am besten teilen wir uns auf, so kann jeder was Bestimmtes besorgen und wir sind hier schneller wieder weg!", schlug Seth schlau vor und eigentlich war auch jeder damit einverstanden, bis Zagger den Mund aufmachte.

„Vergiss es, ich penn' nicht nochmal auf dieser Murmel!"

„Hey!", fuhr ich überrascht aus, stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften, bevor ich ihn mit bösem Blick strafte. „Das Boot habe ich ehrlich aus dem Hafen geklaut, während ihr drei bibbernd daneben gestanden habt. Sag' nicht noch einmal _Murmel_ dazu!". Irgendwie spie ich das Wort etwas zu energisch aus. „Du wirst dem Di… Boot aber nicht noch einen Namen verpassen, oder?" – „Halt die Klappe!", murmelte ich verlegen und schlug ihm auf den Oberarm, während wir zu viert den Marktplatz erreichten.

Seth, der unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung einfach überging, blieb stehen und musterte die verschiedenen Stände, die Rund um einen großen Springbrunnen verteilt waren. Die blendende Sonne wurde reflektiert und warf hübsche Muster auf das Wasser. „In Ordnung, wir brauchen Wasser, darum kümmere ich mich. Dann Proviant, darum kümmern sich am besten zwei, wir werden genug zu essen brauchen. Fatina, Zagger-", beide nickten zustimmend, „Blair?". Stumm fragend blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Wir werden wohl oder übel etwas Geld brauchen, um hier zu übernachten und uns vielleicht ein besseres Boot zu suchen.". Ich war zwar von letzterem nicht sehr begeistert, aber Geld beschaffen konnte ich… relativ gut.

„Ist gebongt.", antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen und gemeinsam verabredeten wir, uns am Hafen wieder zu treffen.

OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP

Zu Anfang lief es wirklich gut und mit einem breiten, stolzen Lächeln betrachtete ich meine Beute, bestehend aus mehreren Berrys in meinen Händen. So weit, so gut. Während ich das Geld in meine Tasche steckte, ging ich in Richtung eines kleinen, stickigen Gasthauses. So betrunken, wie die dort waren, konnte ich uns auch gleich ein ganzes Vermögen ergattern!

Vorsichtig stieß ich die Tür auf und versuchte ein möglichst unscheinbares Gesicht zu machen. Nur wenige Blicke von Männern in dunklen, verschmutzen Umhängen glitten für einen Moment zu mir, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Bieren widmeten und die leisen Gespräche fortsetzten. Für diese Tageszeit war es verhältnismäßig schon voll und zufrieden schlängelte ich mich an die Bar. Ich bestellte ein Bier und blickte unauffällig zu meinem Sitznachbarn. Er trug wie die meisten einen dunklen Umhang, doch darunter konnte ich deutlich das rote Hemd ausmachen, das bis zur schwarzen Dreiviertel-Hose reichte. Seine Füße steckten in zwei lockeren Sandalen und auf seinem schwarzen Schopf ruhte ein Strohhut mit rotem Band.

Ein zierliches Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich einen großen Schluck von dem Bier nahm und dem Gespräch neben mir lauschte.

„Aber Nami, denkst du nicht, dass die anderen schon längst…"

„Keine Widerrede, Ruffy! Wir müssen hier ausharren, bis wir sicher sein können, dass er weg ist. Ich habe keine Lust, heute noch als Marinesnack zu enden!"

Überrascht horchte ich auf. Konnte es sein, dass das hier Piraten waren? Unsicher, ob meine Aktion wirklich noch so klug war, überhörte ich fast den Jungen.

„Ich finde, wir können jetzt los! Es ist doch schon ewig her, außerdem ist der Rest bestimmt wieder auf der Sunny! Falls der Kerl wiederkommt, mach ich ihn einfach platt!"

„Verdammt nochmal, Ruf-!"

Leider hatte ich nicht vermutet, dass mein Nachbar so stürmisch war und lag innerhalb weniger Sekunden rücklings auf dem Boden, den schwarzhaarigen Strohhutträger auf mir liegend. Zu meinem Pech hatte er mich nicht kommen sehen und mich einfach… umgerannt. Buchstäblich.

„Huch, wer bist du denn?", fragte er unschuldig und legte den Kopf schief, während er sein Gewicht mit den Armen trug, die er neben meinem Kopf auf dem Boden platziert hatte. Empört und vor allen Dingen beschämt, legte ich meine Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn etwas von mir wegzudrücken. „Könntest du mal bitte von mir runter geh'n?", fragte ich mit hoher Stimme und senkte meinen Blick. Grinsend richtete er sich auf und streckte mir seine Hand hin, die ich nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Nachdem er mich auf die Beine gezogen hatte, berührte er lachend seinem Hut und redete beschwingt drauf los: „Ich bin Ruffy und das da hinter mir ist Nami. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich umgehau'n hab!".

„Ich bin Blair, schon in Ordnung.", stieg ich vorsichtig in sein Lachen mit ein, denn der Blick von der orangehaarigen Frau hinter ihm jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ob sie etwas bemerkt hatte? Ich sah wieder zu Ruffy, der mit dem Daumen in eine x-beliebige Richtung zeigte. „Wie wär's, wenn ich dich auf unser Schiff einlade und mein Koch dir etwas zu essen-", begann er freundlich, als würden wir uns schon Jahre kennen, als die liebe Nami ihm dazwischenfunkte. „Vergiss es Ruffy, wir nehmen keine Fremden mit auf die Sunny. Außerdem…", ihr giftiger Blick war wieder auf mich gerichtet und instinktiv wich ich einen Schritt zurück, „…hat diese kleine Ratte noch was, nicht wahr?". Ertappt zuckte ich zusammen. Wie hatte sie das sehen können? In all dem Chaos eben hatte sogar er nichts mitbekommen!

„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!", sprach ich in einem Fluss aus Angst und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus der Tür verschwunden. Natürlich verfolgte sie mich, den Strohhutjungen hinter sich her schleifend und laut tobend. Mit schnellem Schritt eilte ich zum Marktplatz und verstaute das Säckchen mit Geld in meiner Hosentasche.

Da hatte ich mir ja genau die Richtigen ausgesucht!


	5. Kap5 Werde Ertappt

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

In Ordnung. Damit hatte ich nun überhaupt gar nicht gerechnet.

Obwohl…?

Nein, definitiv nicht!

Zuerst verlief es regelrecht geordnet. Das orangehaarige Mädchen verfolgte mich, den Strohhutjungen im Schlepptau. Nachdem der erste Adrenalin-Schub mich gepackt hatte, raste ich im Zickzack durch die sich ansammelnde Menschenmenge auf dem Marktplatzt, denn das herrliche Wetter und die vielen exotischen Stände mit den tausend Düften lockten selbst die Stubenhocker aus den Häusern. Doch anstatt eben jene Köstlichkeiten genießen zu können, musste ich um ein paar lausige Berry kämpfen, damit wir heute Nacht nicht wieder in Hängematten oder auf dem Boden schlafen mussten. Abermals ein Punkt, an dem mich das Piraten-Dasein ziemlich nervte.

Aber ich tat es, um meinen Vater zu finden.

Tat es für mich…

…und hoffentlich auch für ihn.

„Verdammt bleib stehen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Glaub ja nicht, dass wir dich davonlassen kommen!", brüllte das Mädchen fuchsteufelswild hinter mir her und beunruhigender Weise schien sie näher als zu vor. Das Gedränge hielt mich auf!

Schnell versuchte ich mir geschickt einen Weg hinaus zu bahnen, immer in Richtung der Häuser. Tatsächlich gelangte ich zu meinem Glück an eine enge Gasse, die sich zwischen hohen Fassaden erstreckte und in dunkle Schatten gehüllt war. Eine Sekunde nahm ich mir Zeit, um den Stand der Sonne zu erkunden. Es war nicht einmal Mittag. So würde ich die Gegebenheiten eventuell ausnutzen können.

„Heeeyyy!"

Einer Trance gleich zogen meine Füße mich voran, ich verfiel in einen flotten Schritt und nach einigen harschen Abbiegungen ließ ich meine Gedanken etwas wandern. Langsam wurde der Abstand wieder größer und die lauten Geräusche des Tumults in der Stadt klangen endlich ab. Ruhe kehrte in den Straßen ein und fast schien alles ein wenig unberührter, hier draussen, wo man einen Wald nicht unweit der Wege erkennen konnte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, dort würde ich die beiden abhängen und dann zum Hafen zurückkehren können. Notfalls würde ich mir noch dort etwas zusammen suchen, ehe Seth und die Anderen mit ihren Erledigungen fertig sein würden.

„Miststück, wo bist du? Gib' mir meine Kohle wieder!"

Ihre Stimme nahm rapide ab, als ich in den grün schimmernden Wald eintauchte und mich von der gesunden Farbe und den prächtigen Stämmen erschlagen ließ. Die Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich gemächlich einen Weg durch das feine Blätterdach hoch oben in den Baumkronen und hie und da konnte man sogar ein Tier entdecken. Meine Schritte wurden ungenauer, endlich begann ich wieder, ein normales Tempo anzuschlagen und erst jetzt hörte ich meinen keuchenden Atem und spürte das Stechen in meiner Brust. So schmerzhaft es im Nachhinein auch sein mochte, dachte ich so bei mir, während ich mich auf meinen Knien abstützte, so gut hatte es auch getan. Frei zu sein, einfach zu laufen, wo meine Beine mich hintrugen…

Ein Grinsen zog sich über mein Gesicht. Das war es, was ich wollte!

Ich war eine Piratin, immerzu in derselben Umgebung eingesperrt zu sein, schadete mir auf Dauer nur. Das schwere Gewicht auf meinem Herzen nahm ab und mit etwas weniger Schuld konnte ich auf die Trennung von meiner Mutter zurückblicken.

Angestrengt lauschte ich nach unnatürlichen Geräuschen, die von der keifenden Ziege oder dem Jungen stammen konnten – ihre Namen hatte ich schon längst wieder vergessen – doch außer dem sanften Vogelgezwitscher und dem Rauschen des Windes in den Ästen war nichts zu vernehmen. Lachend, vor Erleichterung und Freude, ließ ich mich in das aufgewärmte Gras einer Lichtung fallen, beobachtete eine Zeit lang die vorüberziehenden Wolken und ein mit der Zeit nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich über mein Gesicht. Was da draussen wohl auf meine Freunde und mich warten würde? Wie es meinem Vater wohl ging? Ob er überhaupt mal an mich dachte?

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meiner Brust trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, als ich mit Angst vor dieser Ungewissheit daran dachte, wie gut ich es doch bei meiner Mutter gehabt hatte. Mit allen Problemen, die meinen Alltag durchkreuzt hatten, war da doch immer sie gewesen, an die ich mich so manches Mal wortlos anlehnen und Schutz suchen konnte. Sobald ich ihre Nähe und Wärme spürte, ging es mir sofort besser und ich konnte wieder klar aufatmen. Dieselbe Freiheit, die ich so verzweifelt suchte, jagte mir nun einen riesigen Schrecken ein. Die Beständigkeit, die ich zuvor abgelehnt hatte, brauchte ich jetzt umso dringender. „Mom…", flüsterte ich, als mir eine Träne aus den Augenlidern entwich.

„Armes kleines Ding. Heimweh, hm?"

Ich erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als die mir vollkommen fremde Stimme von überall her entgegenschallte und ich kerzengerade auf dem Boden hockte, die Arme starr vor Schreck und die Finger in die Grashalme gekrallt. Meine Augen suchten zuerst die nähere Umgebung, dann die Äste ab, doch nichts war zu entdecken. Hatte ich mir das alles tatsächlich nur eingebildet?

„H… Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme und konnte mein Unwohlsein kein Stück verbergen. In der Annahme, dass ich es nicht unbedingt mit einem Freund, ja vielleicht sogar mit den Anhängern der Verrückten zu tun hatte, erhob ich mich langsam und griff nach meinem Messer, dass ich einst von einem Reisenden geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er war schon einige Zeit auf den Meeren umher gesegelt, hatte so einiges von der Welt gesehen und Geschichten erzählt. Eines Tages hatte es ihn zu uns getrieben und so war er auf mich gestoßen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn um das hübsch verzierte, in einer ledernen Scheide steckende Messer zu bitten.

Abrupt wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Blair Finn, siebzehn Jahre, Herkunft East Blue."

Urplötzlich stand ein hochgewachsener Mann mit lockiger Frisur und verschlafenem Blick vor mir. Was mich am meisten schockierte war sein eingefrorener Arm, in dessen Hand er ein einfaches Blatt hielt, von dem er ablas. Langsam sah er auf und direkt in meine Augen.

„Tochter des roten Shanks."


	6. Kap6 Ruffys schockierende Erkenntni

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

Er wusste von meinem kleinen, dreckigen Geheimnis Bescheid.

Ich war ja sowas von erledigt!

Langsam ging ich mehrere Schritte rückwärts, meinen Gegner nie aus den Augen lassend. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor ihm, da er nicht nur offensichtlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen konnte, sondern auch von der Marine zu sein schien. Zu meinem Pech wollte auch er mich nicht aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden lassen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er hinter mir und griff nach meinen Armen. Versteinert blieb ich stehen. Mein Atem wurde sichtbar, ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und von der einen Sekunde zur anderen war mir urplötzlich eiskalt. Ob das von ihm ausging?

Das Bild von seinem gefrorenen Arm kam mir wieder in den Sinn und verwirrt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. So etwas war doch gar nicht möglich! Kein Mensch konnte Dinge gefrieren lassen… außer… dieser Jemand hatte zufälligerweise von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen!

Empört keuchte ich auf, wurde mir der unausgeglichenen Lage bewusst und versuchte mit aller Kraft, seinem Griff zu entkommen, während ich laut schrie. „Was fällt dir ein? Lass mich sofort los, du elender Grobian!". Vielleicht hätte ich sagen sollen, dass ich ja überhaupt gar nicht diese bestimmte Tochter war, aber das Thema auf Shanks zu bringen machte mir viel zu viel Angst. So beließ ich es bei wüsten Beschimpfungen, die immer unzivilisierter ausfielen, bis er genervt aufstöhnte und vor sich hinmurmelte: „Das reicht jetzt langsam.".

Im nächsten Moment lag ich am Boden, mir die schmerzenden Arme reibend und zu meinem Peiniger aufsehend. Die fürchterliche Angst konnte ich kein Stück verdrängen und so wurde es auch nicht besser, als er seine – nun wieder normalen – Arme hob und die Handflächen in meine Richtung ausstreckte. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich dorthin bringe, wo du schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wirst.". Klar, dass er weder von meinen Freunden, meinem Vater oder einem schönen Urlaubsort redete. Schreckliche Namen kamen mir in den Sinn, die Weltregierung, Impel Down oder sogar noch Schlimmeres!

Gerade, als ich mich auf mein Ende gefasst machte, passierte wieder etwas, womit ich in solch einer Situation niemals gerechnet hätte. Aber es rettete mir das Leben. Besser gesagt: _Er_.

Mit einem lauten Schrei sauste ein Schatten auf uns zu und nur wage konnte ich eine Figur ausmachen, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkam. Oh nein! Der komische Kerl von vorhin! Schreiend, weil er immer noch direkt auf uns zu kam, duckte ich mich und verbarg meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Knien, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich so nicht erwischen würde. In einem Moment noch konnte ich die verwunderte Stimme des Admirals ausmachen, im anderen war ein lautes Krachen zu hören und dann… stille.

Verwundert hob ich den Kopf, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Der Admiral war auf den ersten Blick verschwunden, stattdessen aber zog sich eine tiefe Schneise durch das Gras, aufgewühlte Erde lag daneben verstreut und Staub wirbelte durch die Luft. Was um alles in der Welt war hier gerade passiert?

Mein Blick wanderte die Schneise entlang, während ich mich langsam erhob und mit zittrigen Schritten dem gepflügten Pfad bis zu einem Haufen von Büschen folgte. Dort ergab sich mir folgendes Bild: Der Admiral, sein Haar war total zerzaust und kleine Äste hatten sich darin verfangen, lag halb unter dem jungen Mann, dessen Strohhut sicher auf seinem Kopf saß. Er war lauthals am Lachen und er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wen er da gerade auf unglaubliche Art und Weise umgehauen hatte.

Schade, dass ich erst jetzt auf die geeignete Fluchtmöglichkeit kam, denn keine Sekunde später hatte der Admiral sich erhoben und stand wieder hinter mir, meine Arme dieses Mal in einem schmerzhaft festen Griff, während dem Strohhut das Lachen verging und er mich verwundert musterte. „Du bist doch die aus der Bar, nicht?". Noch bevor ich antworten oder um Hilfe schreien konnte, hatte mein Peiniger mir seinen anderen Arm um den Hals gelegt und zog mich zu sich heran. Unfreiwillig hob ich mein Kinn und spürte seinen eisigen Atem an meinem Hals. Ein Schauer fuhr durch meinen Körper, abermals schien ich wie gelähmt und unfähig, mich zu rühren.

„Monkey D. Ruffy. Welch eine Überraschung! Scheint heute mein Glückstag zu sein.", raunte er verschroben und wimmernd reckte ich meinen Kopf, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Stopp! Hatte er eben Monkey… D. Ruffy gesagt? Meine Augen weiteten sich und erschrocken rief ich ein „Nein!" aus, während die Erkenntnis auf mich einstürzte. Natürlich hatte ich vom erfolgreichsten Piratenneuling gehört, der nicht nur die Marine in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, sonder auch die Grand Line unsicher machte! Super, dass ich gerade ihn bestohlen hatte.

„Der Eiskerl? Was willst du hier?", fragte der Pirat im aggressiven Tonfall und auf einmal schien die Stimmung gekippt und sein Wille ein ganz anderer zu sein. Schnell erhob er sich und positionierte sich in Kampfesstellung, den Blick nie von seinem Feind nehmend. Zuerst antwortete der Admiral nicht, im Gegenteil, er begann zu lachen. Kurz, bevor Ruffys Geduldsfaden zu reißen schien, entschied er sich dazu, die Bombe platzen zu lassen. Dass das wiederum gut für mich war, konnte ich bis dato noch nicht ahnen. Ohhh und wie mir das helfen würde!

„Weißt du Kleiner…", begann der Admiral mit deutlichem Genuss in der Stimme, „…ich war gerade auf der Suche nach dieser Dame hier. Tatsächlich kennst du sie - indirekt.". Schweiß perlte von meiner Stirn und zitternd beobachtete ich Ruffy. Was zur Hölle hatte das nun wieder mit ihm zu tun? Indirekt kennen? Ich hatte Ruffy noch nie persönlich gesehen und allem Anschein nach schien es auch ihm so zu gehen.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte er skeptisch und langsam, ganz langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf mich. „Schau sie dir genau an…", raunte der Admiral geduldig, „Siehst du die Ähnlichkeit nicht?". Verwundert runzelte ich meine Stirn, immer noch im Unklaren. Offenbar sprach er von meinem Vater, aber was sollte das Ruffy kümmern?

Die Antwort bekam ich eine halbe Minute später, als Ruffy seine Augen aufriss und stotternd einen Schritt zurücktat. Mit erhobenem Arm deutete er auf mich und griff mit der anderen nach seinem Strohhut. Einen Moment lang schoss mir ein Bild durch den Kopf, von einer glücklichen, kleine Familie, meine Mutter darauf, Shanks mit seinem Hut und ich… Oh Gott, raste ich in Gedanken, als das Puzzle sich endlich zusammen zu setzten schien. Der Hut! Es musste Dads sein, eindeutig!

„Darf ich dir die Tochter des legendären _roten Shanks'_ präsentieren, Ruffy?"


	7. Kap7 Verbünde mich gegen einen Admiral

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

Zuerst geschah gar nichts und fast war ich daran zu glauben, dass das alles hier vielleicht doch nur ein schlechter Scherz war, ich nicht von einem Admiral festgehalten und bedroht wurde und dieser Pirat vor mir doch nicht meinen Vater kannte. Leider nur fast, denn mit einem lauten Aufschrei, der die Ruhe des Waldes bis ins Tiefste zu erschüttern schien, ließ Ruffy seinen Gefühlen offensichtlich freien Lauf. Er senkte seinen Kopf, bis ihm seine schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen und der Schatten des Strohhuts seine Augen verdeckte. Er schien von der einen Sekunde zur anderen völlig anders zu sein, nicht nur stimmungsbedingt, sondern auch von seiner ganzen Persönlichkeit ausgehend. Sein Lachen schien vor Jahren verklungen zu sein und dieses Mal lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, der rein gar nichts mit dem Admiral zu tun hatte.

„Du. Mädchen.", sprach er mit tonloser, gefährlich angespannter Stimme und blickte immer noch nicht auf. Vor Angst, was nun kommen würde reagierte ich nicht und starrte ihn stattdessen an, meinen starren Körper unbewusst an meinen Peiniger drückend.

„Stimmt es? Bist du wirklich Shanks Tochter?". Dieses Mal konnte ich eine Spur Unglaube, aber auch Hoffnung heraushören und während ich langsam ausatmete, antwortete ich ihm mit absoluter Gewissheit.

„Ich, Blair Finn, bin definitiv Shanks Tochter."

Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht sagen warum, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich mir solch eine Bestätigung in gewisser Weise auch selbst geben müssen. Um zu sehen, dass ich mir meiner Dinge total sicher war, nicht zurückschrecken, noch verzagen würde. Das bedrückende Gefühl war wieder da, versuchte sich in meiner Brust Platz zu machen, doch die Aufregung und Spannung, was nun passieren würde, waren einfach zu groß.

„Dann gibt es nur noch eins, was ich zu tun habe."

Der Klang seiner Stimme war fest entschlossen und als er mit kokettem Grinsen und einer Hand auf seinem Strohhut aufschaute, wusste ich, dass mein Weg von hier an nie mehr so verlaufen würde, wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Zuerst warf er einen zuversichtlich Blick zu mir, bevor er mich im Augenblick einer Sekunde zu sich zog und den Admiral zu attackieren begann. Zumindest schien es vorerst so, bis der Boden unter des Admirals Füßen brach und er überrascht in eine Kuhle stürzte. Den Moment nutzte Ruffy aus um seinen Arm um meine Hüfte zu schlingen, mich fest an ihn zu pressen und mir ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Ich kenne Shanks, seit dem ich ein kleiner Junge war. Glaube mir, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen.".

Perplex bekam ich überhaupt nicht mit, wie sein anderer Arm sich zu dehnen begann und er sich an der Spitze eines naheliegenden Baumes festhielt. Im nächsten Moment flogen wir schon den Vögeln gleich durch die Lüfte, entkamen meinem Feind und sausten den Türmen der Stadt entgegen.

*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*

Irgendwann bin ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden, wahrscheinlich, als wir gerade an der Spitze eines Kirchturms vorbeiflogen und Ruffy zum Landeflug an setzte. In all meinen Träumen hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass etwas Derartiges möglich war. Natürlich wusste ich von den Teufelsfrüchte und deren sagenhaften Kräften, aber _fliegen_? Den Gesetzten der Natur zu trotzen war etwas, von dem ich mich lieber zurückhalten würde.

„… hey… Mädchen… wach auf…"

Ächzend und mit gefurchter Stirn kniff ich meine Augen zusammen, protestierte gegen das dumpfe Pochen in meine Kopf und erkannte nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln Ruffy, dessen Kopf über meinem schwebte und leicht besorgt auszusehen schien. „Na bitte, du bist wieder wach!", stellte er erleichtert fest und richtete sich auf den Knien hockend auf.

Vorsichtig stemmte ich die Hände auf den Boden und hievte meinen schwächelnden Oberkörper hoch, versuchte ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen und blinzelte dann verwirrt. „Was genau ist da eben passiert?". Meine Stimme klang skeptischer und verängstigter, als ich es gewollt hatte, doch Ruffy ließ sich davon nicht beirren, stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Während ich danach griff und mir mit einem Ruck aufhelfen ließ, begann er ganz unverwandt zu sprechen.

„Ich habe uns da raus geholt, oder nicht?". Grübelnd blickte er fragend auf, legte eine Hand auf Shanks- _seinen_ Strohhut und begann dann keck zu lachen. Weshalb wurde mir eine Sekunde später bewusst, als er blind drauflos vermutete: „Dir geht's darum, dass ich ein Gummimensch bin, hm?". Ganz schlau antwortete ich sofort, denn ein Zusammenhang wollte mir mal so gar nicht einfallen: „Häh?".

Jetzt war es an Ruffy, den Kopf schief zu legen, nachdem er seine Arme hinter seinem Hut verschränkt hatte. „Na meine Arme vorhin, nicht?". Seine Stimme schwankte leicht, denn ganz so sicher schien er sich auf einmal nicht mehr zu sein. Langsam schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, immer noch vollkommen ratlos. „Ich dachte, du kannst fliegen?".

Plötzlich lachte Ruffy laut los, hielt sich den Bauch und konnte gar nicht aufhören, doch bevor ich zu einem wütenden Kommentar ansetzen konnte, durchbrach etwas viel, viel Schrecklicheres den bisher so angenehmen Sommervormittag.

„**Miststück!** Habe ich dich endlich! Gib' mir meine Kohle, sofort!"

Ruckartig fuhr mein Kopf herum und mir wurde augenblicklich schlecht. Gerade als ich gedacht hatte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer kommen, raste die orangehaarige Furie auf mich zu, ihre Zähne fletschend und mit irrem Blick. „Hilfe.", wimmerte ich ärmlich und krallte mich an Ruffy, ehe ich vor Panik aufschrie. Offensichtlich hielt es der Strohhut für besonders witzig und lachte – schon wieder! –, anstatt mir aus der Patsche zu helfen. Hatte er es nicht darauf abgesehen mich zu retten, wenn ich ihn vorhin richtig verstanden hatte? Also Ruffy, los geht's!

Leider hörte er meinen gedanklichen Ansporn nicht und so wurde ich binnen weniger Sekunden von zwei extrem schmerzhaften Händen gepackt und brutal in die nächstbeste Hauswand geschoben. Ehe ich mich versah, war das kleine Säckchen in ihrer Hand, doch an loslassen dachte sie keines Wegs. Wütend redete sie auf mich ein, machte mich für ihre kaputten Schuhe verantwortlich, weil sie mir eben hinterher laufen musste und schien nicht aufhören zu wollen, als mir aus lauter Verzweiflung die Tränen kamen. Dabei war ich doch gar nicht so sentimental!

Ich war so darin vertieft, mich in den vergangenen Ereignissen zu verlieren, dass ich beinahe Ruffys erschrockene Stimme überhört hätte. Die Furie war derweil ebenfalls verstummt. „Huch? Warum weint sie denn jetzt?". Kopfschüttelnd wischte ich mir mit meinem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht, schluchzte noch einmal auf und wagte mich dann an einem schiefen Lächeln, ehe ich wieder aufblickte. Da mir das Ganze total peinlich war, murmelte ich beschämt: „War ein bisschen viel auf einmal, tut mir leid.". Ruffy, der ein verstehendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, nickte einmal kurz, während die Furie immer noch total ratlos drein blickte, aber wenigstens nicht mehr allzu wütend zu sein schien.

Auf einmal kam Ruffy auf mich zu, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen sagte er: „Na komm, wir bringen dich erst einmal in Sicherheit und dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir den Eiskerl loswerden!". Sein Optimismus war auf eine besondere Art und Weise ansteckend, so dass ich lediglich schwach nickte und ihm in ein ungewisses Abenteuer zu folgen schien…


	8. Kap8 Erlebe Showdown auf dem Marktplatz

Get it Started

The Pirate Chronicles N°I

(POV Blair)

Wenige Sekunden später hatten mich die drückende Hitze und der plärrende Tumult des Marktplatzes wieder. Staunend, dass in der Zwischenzeit offenbar noch mehr Leute ihren Weg hierher gefunden hatten, klammerte ich mich hilflos an Ruffys Arm, wollte ich doch bloß nicht in der Menschenmasse untergehen und hinterher im Nirgendwo wieder auftauchen! Natürlich war die Furie uns ebenfalls gefolgt, immer ein wachsames Auge auf mich habend, doch ich ignorierte sie so gut es mir möglich war, während Ruffy mich neugierig über meine Vergangenheit ausfragte. Dass Shanks mein Vater war, schien er widerstandslos zu glauben, was mich doch verblüffte.

„Wie lange hattest du schon den Plan gehabt, abzuhauen und Shanks zu suchen?", fragte er gerade, als wir uns an einem überfüllten Stand voller Schmuck vorbeiquetschten. Lachend zuckte ich mir den Schulter und antwortete leichtherzig: „Tja, ich glaube, das hat vor ein paar Jahren angefangen, als ich geschnallt hab', dass er nicht einfach so wieder kommen würde. Mum ist total in die Luft gegangen, hat Dinge gesagt wie _‚Ich solle nicht mein Leben wegwerfen.'_ oder _‚Du bist zu unfähig dafür!'_.". Ohne zu bemerken, dass mir die ganze Sache ungewöhnlich glatt von der Zunge ging, redete ich weiter: „Ich hab rebelliert und nun bin ich hier.". Lächelnd verschränkte ich meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken und atmete tief durch. Irgendwie… hatte das wirklich gut getan. Nur Zagger wusste, dass meine Mum mir mehr Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als ich ihr jemals würde verzeihen können. Dafür war es zu verletzend gewesen, zu sehr waren ihre Worte bewusst gewählt.

„Hast du denn eine Ahnung, wo Shanks sein könnte?", fragte Ruffy ahnungslos, als hätte er nichts von meinen kürzlich schweifenden Gedanken mitbekommen. Mich auf diese Art der Ablenkung einlassend, zuckte ich ratlos mit den Schultern. „Dad? Keine Ahnung.".

Plötzlich blieb die orangehaarige Freundin vom Strohhut stehen und blickte mich mit großen Augen an. Als wir ebenfalls stoppten und sie fragend musterten, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Shanks ist dein _Vater_?".

Panisch riss ich meine Augen auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. „Psscht!", zischte ich ihr zu, während ich dazu raunte: „Muss doch nicht gleich jeder wissen!". Langsam schien sie sich zu beruhigen, nickte zögerlich, aber sah mich mit einem völlig anderen Blick an. Sie war nicht nur bis auf's Tiefste erschüttert, dass einer der _vier Kaiser_ ein Kind zu haben schien, nein, sie war von da an… freundlicher.

Schweigend liefen wir weiter, dicht beieinander und immer Ausschau haltend. Vielleicht begegneten wir ja meinen Freunden oder dem Rest der Strohhutbande, auf die ich wirklich mehr als gespannt war. Geschichten zogen von Insel zu Insel über das weite Meer hinweg, dass Monkey D. Ruffy den Tod und ein furchterregendes Monster auf seinem fliegenden Schiff herbergte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich mich noch nicht getraut, danach zu fragen. Wäre es tatsächlich so, konnte Ruffy niemals freundlich, hilfsbereit und aufgeschlossen sein. Richtig?

Lachend lief er voran, auf einen schattigeren Platz zu, an dem nur wenige Menschen zu sein schienen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das schmerzhafte Ziehen in meinen Füßen – ich brauchte endlich eine Pause! Doch bevor mir die endlich gegönnt werden würde, hatte ich noch einige Stunden voller Angst, Adrenalin und Rennen zu absolvieren. Leider wusste ich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, nichts davon.

„Na na na… Wollen wir frech werden und weglaufen, kleine Blair?"

Abrupt blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen, starrte mit geschockten Augen auf Nami und Ruffy, die in aller Ruhe weiterliefen, da ich inzwischen das Schlusslicht gebildet hatte. Eine eisige Stimme an meinem Ohr, die Präsens eines kraftvollen Körpers in meinem Rücken und augenblicklich war mir klar, wer mich da so eben gefunden hatte. Der Admiral!


	9. Kap9 und spüre den eisigen Tod

**Get it Started**

_The Pirate Chronicles N°I_

(POV Blair)

* * *

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt zu schreien. Lauthals, damit jeder auf dem Marktplatz aufmerksam werden und diesen verdammten Bastard sehen würde. Ich wollte Ruffy und Nami alarmieren, vielleicht sogar Seth und die anderen ausfindig machen, allerdings war mein Widersacher nicht ganz so doof, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.

Zuerst zuckte ein winziger Schmerz durch meinen Körper, ganz kurz, eiskalt. Dann spürte ich eine merkwürdige Veränderung an mir. Zuerst wollte es mir nicht klar werden, ich war wie gelähmt und hatte Angst, dass er mich nun bis zum Ende aller Zeiten in Eis verwandeln würde, allerdings klärte er, freundlich wie er war, alles wenig später auf, während meine Beine wie von selbst gehorchten und er mich mühelos, fast einem großen Bruder gleich, über den Platz schleppen konnte. Ruffy und Nami waren nicht in Sicht, allerdings konnte ich meinen Kopf auch in keine andere Richtung bewegen. Moment mal…

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt weder sprechen, noch irgendwelche hastigen Bewegungen machen, die dir schwer fallen könnten. Außer natürlich, du hast das Verlagen dir den Nacken, die Knochen oder deine Stimmbänder zu zerfetzen.", wäre seine Nachricht nur halb so schockierend hätte man davon ausgehen können, dass wir gerade auf dem Weg zum Park waren, um Eis zu essen.

„Ich habe von der Eisfrucht gegessen, die es mir auch erlaubt, andere Gegenstände und Personen außer mir selbst einzufrieden. Ein kleiner Ruck, ein winziger Ton, der sich in der Kehle aufbaut und niemand wird je mehr deine Schreie hören.".

Oh Gott.

Ich bin erledigt.

Wir hatten schon fast eine Gasse erreicht, die definitiv zum Hafen führen würde, da aus dieser Richtung steile Maste in den Himmel emporragten und die wenigen Wolken mit bunten Flaggen schmückten, als ein lauter Schrei – nicht mein eigener – das rege und friedliche Treiben zerschnitt. Wenig später würden Holzbalken und zerbrochene Waren den gepflasterten Boden schmücken, der zerstörten Illusion dieses angenehmen Nachmittags gleich, während ich schwer atmend auf dem Weg zu meinen Freunden wäre.

„HEEEYYY!"

Mein Kopf wollte herumwirbeln, um mit vor Freude geweiteten Augen Ruffy zu sehen, wie er mir endlich zur Hilfe eilte, als ein stumpfer Druck in meiner Wirbelsäule diese vorschnelle Aktion zu verhindern wusste. Der Admiral hatte nicht gelogen, denn noch während der Druck wieder absank, spürte ich deutlich die eisige Kälte, als sie sich schleichend fortbewegte und auszubreiten schien. Der Admiral neben mir seufzte tief, blieb stehen und zwang meine Muskeln mit Hilfe seiner Kontrolle dazu, ebenfalls keinen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Einen Moment lang blieb es ganz still und reglos, offenbar waren einige Anwohner und Besucher des Marktes aufmerksam, um nicht zu sagen vorsichtig geworden. Waren ihnen solche Situationen bereits bekannt?

Zu weiteren Gedanken kam ich gar nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte ich hinter mit ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, das deutlich aus der Richtung kam, an der noch kurz zuvor Ruffy gestanden haben musste. Eben jener gab einen klagenden Laut von sich und landete wenige Meter vor mir, eine Hand beschützend und eher aus einem Instinkt heraus auf seinen Strohhut gelegt, die andere zur Faust geballt. Seine gespannten Muskeln zeugten von seinem Willen zu Kämpfen, doch seine Gesichtszüge sprachen vom genauen Gegenteil. Besorgnis und Unglaube machten sich breit, waren eindeutig an mich gerichtet ohne eine Frage stellen zu müssen und wie gern hätte ich ihm geantwortet, doch noch immer konnte ich meiner Gesundheit wegen nicht einen einzigen Laut von mir geben. Es ging einfach nicht. Dabei wollte ich so gern schreien, seine Hilfe annehmen, ihn anflehen mich von diesem Scheusal zu befreien, doch der Admiral ließ mich nicht. Kein Stück.

„Hey! Lass sie in Ruhe, Eiskerl. Blair hat dir nichts getan und ich werde im Leben nicht zulassen, dass du sie mitnimmst, um Shanks oder sonst irgendwem zu drohen oder zu gefallen. Also…"

In einer sofortigen Veränderung brachte er eine grimmige Miene zu Stande, spannte sich einer Katze gleich an, zog seinen Arm zurück um ihn zu spannen, als ihn ein tiefer, erschütternder Schrei zusammen zucken ließ und er augenblicklich inne hielt.

„Nein! Bitte nicht, Blair!"

_Blair?_

Wieso rief er nach mir?

Und woher kam dieser Schrei?

Erst jetzt, nach einer schier endlos dauernden Sekunde verkrampfte sich mein Herz, gefrierten meine innigsten Gedanken und wurde mein gesamter Körper in ein brennendes, schmerzgetränktes Feuer gehüllt. Die klagenden Schreie verließen meinen Mund, hallten an den Häusern wieder und gaben ein bizarres, verstörendes Bild ab. Von der Umklammerung befreit warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken, versuchte den Schmerz minimal zu stillen und schlang meine zitternden Arme um meinen versteiften Körper.

Was von außen nicht sichtbar war, schien umso mehr eine grausame Tortur im Inneren zu sein, die mein gesamtes Bewusstsein beanspruchte. Besorgt tat Ruffy einen Schritt nach vorn und wollte mir helfen, doch als die klagenden Laute an Stärke zu nahmen, stoppte er die Bewegung und blickte stattdessen finster zum Admiral, der nicht einmal einen Finger gerührt hatte und tatsächlich sogar gelangweilt zu sein schien.

Und ganz plötzlich..

… kehrte endlich stille ein. Reglos stürzte ich zu Boden und bewegte mich nicht.


	10. Kap10 Gerate ins Visier

**Get it Started**

_The Pirate Chronicles N°I_

_(POV Blair)_

* * *

Normalerweise hätte das alles viel einfacher von statten gehen sollen. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt auf dem Schiff der Strohhutpiraten, würde mit ihnen lachen und trinken, während der starke Wind in unsere Segel blasen und uns geradewegs zu meinem Vater bringen würde. Normalerweise. Aber wie so oft in meinem Fall ging überhaupt gar nichts normal und auch nicht annähernd ruhig, also versuchte ich mich mit meiner derzeitigen Situation anzufreunden. Etwas schwer war es in diesem Fall, da… nun ja… ich nicht unbedingt auf Fesseln und gemeine Wärter stand.

„Verdammt, lasst mich runter! Ich werde hier solange rumbrüllen und euch die Ohren volljaulen, bis ihr mir endlich…"

So ging das schon seit einer halben Stunde, mein Organ war laut und hielt viel aus, aber auf die Dauer würde selbst ich das nicht durchhalten. Und die Wachen? Die beiden hochgewachsenen Männer von kräftiger Statur standen neben der Tür in meiner Zelle, die Gesichtsmuskeln angespannt und der Blick finster auf die angrenzende Wand gerichtet. Bestimmt mussten sie im Raum sein, weil von der Tochter des großen Piratenkaisers nicht viel gesagt werden konnte. Weder meine Fähigkeiten, noch mein Einfluss waren bisher auch nur annähernd bekannt und das leider auch mir gegenüber.

Was alles passiert war? Einfach zu erklären.

Kurz nachdem ich von der Tortur des Admirals ohnmächtig zu Boden gesunken war, hatte Ruffy Rot gesehen, um sich geschlagen und versucht, seinem Widersacher den Gar auszumachen. Hatte nicht ganz geklappt, Nami war losgezogen, um die Anderen zu informieren und Ruffy und ich waren von den Marinemitgliedern auf eines ihrer beiden, im Hafen ankernden Schiffe gebracht worden. Während er neben mir in einem kleinen Käfig saß und immer noch bewusstlos war, versuchte ich mit einem Seufzen das Schmerzen meiner beiden Handgelenke zu unterdrücken. Mein Schreien war verklungen und eine deprimierende Stimmung hatte sich über mich gelegt. Selbst die argwöhnischen, ja fast schon ängstlichen Blicke der Wachen fielen mir nicht großartig auf. Meine Augen blickten aus dem kleinen Fenster, das die azurblaue See und ein paar nebenan liegende Schiffe zeigte, die scheinbar ebenfalls im Hafen ankerten.

Die vage Hoffnung, dass mein Vater mich nicht vergessen und einsam zurückgelassen hatte, sondern gleich winkend auf dem Steg am Fenster vorbeischleichen und uns befreien würde, wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. Natürlich war ich schon alt genug und ein _großes Mädchen_, aber die Jahre ohne eine Leitfigur hatten mir gefehlt und mich gezeichnet. Ängstlich dachte ich an den Moment, in dem ich ihm wirklich begegnen und – bitte, bitte nicht – anfangen würde, zu weinen. Welch eine Schande. Die Tochter des großen Piratenkaisers.

Auf einmal schien mir dieser Titel nicht mehr ganz so verlockend, wie vorher. So etwas brachte viel Verantwortung und Stress mit sich. Abermals seufzte ich. Eine überraschte Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was ist los, Prinzessin? Keine Möglichkeit, der Marine zu entfliehen?"

Überrascht schaute ich auf. So hatte _er_ mich immer genannt…

Vor der Zellentür stand ein fremder Mann. Seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und seine eisblauen Augen stachen unter einem sorgsam zurückgekämmten, blonden Schopf hervor. Seine schmalen Lippen zeigten keine Regung der Erheiterung und sein schwarzer, glatter Anzug strahlte einen furchteinflößenden Glanz aus, der durch das dämmrige Licht im Gang nur verstärkt wurde. Da ich nichts erwiderte, fuhr er mit gelangweilter Stimme fort, aus der ich jedoch schwach einen Funken Aufregung vernehmen konnte. War ihm das Gespräch auf eine abstruse Art und Weise wichtig?

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein.". An die Wachen gewandt sagte er: „Öffnet das Schloss.". Ohne zu murren und mit einer panischen Genauigkeit machten sie ihm Platz. Offensichtlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, diesen Mann hier vorzufinden.

Ohne sich darum zu scheren, ging er mit langsamen, bestimmten Schritten auf mich zu, begann schmal zu grinsen, was mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen. Dank der Ketten war ich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm.

„Du bist goldwert. Egal wie unerbittlich und stur _der Rote_ auch sein mag – seine Tochter, die er tatsächlich zu kennen scheint und oftmals besucht hat, würde er nicht auf einem Schafott sehen wollen. Und nun, Prinzesschen-", abermals benutzte er den widerlichen Kosenamen und legte seine rauen Finger unter mein Kinn, um es brutal zu sich zu ziehen. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte ich seinen Blick gemieden, starr aus dem Fenster geblickt und versucht ihn zu ignorieren. Aber seine Worte… „-stelle dir nur einmal vor, es wäre eine gemeine, hinterlistige Falle.". Meine Wut sprudelte über und angewidert schlug ich ihm entgegen: „Stell du dir mal vor, er ist einer der vier Kaiser. Natürlich wird er dir gehörig in den Arsch treten, du Versager."

Einen Moment lang blieb es still, die Wachen schienen sich wenige Meter von uns zu entfernen und ich glaubte etwas Hass in diesen eisigen, gefühlslosen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen, griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen dicken Bund voller Schlüssen hervor. „Kleines Miststück, hast dasselbe Temperament, wie dein dämlicher Alter.". Bevor ich mich versah, hatte er die Ketten gelöst, meine Handgelenke gepackt und mich mit einem Ruck zu sich gezogen. Nun konnte auch ich nicht mehr die Angst in meinen Augen verbergen, was er mich einem tonlosen Lachen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich sollte dich etwas Respekt lehren, nicht wahr?"

Ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchzog meine linke Schulter, als er mich brutal auf den mit Stroh übersäten Boden warf. Das Holz unter mir gab ein lautes Ächzen von sich, ehe ich mich stöhnend aufrappelte und meinen Widersacher mit funkelnden Augen anblitzte. „Respekt, den auch du nicht zu besitzen scheinst!", rief ich mit erboster Stimme aus, während die beiden Wachmänner sich nach draussen auf den Gang verzogen und die Konfrontation von dort aus mit verfolgten. Von vornherein vermied ich höfliche Floskeln und alles außer dem _du_, damit er ja nicht auf den Gedanken kam, ich könnte mich ihm auf irgendeiner Weise beugen.

Sein widerliches Grinsen war verschwunden und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen starrte er auf mich herab. Leider war ich ein paar Zentimeter kleiner, was durch die Ketten an der Wand nicht groß aufgefallen war. Der Boden unter mir begann sich mit einem Ruck auf und ab zu bewegen und als ich verwundert nach draussen blickte, konnte ich deutlich die herannahenden Gewitterwolken erkennen. Die Wellen schlugen höher und der Wind brachte unangenehme Wogen mit sich, während der merkwürdige Fremde leise fluchte.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich das hier ruhen lassen werde. Deine Lektion wirst du schon noch bekommen.". Dann war er, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, auf den Gang verschwunden, wo er ein kurzes Wort mit den Wachen wechselte und dann ganz aus meinem Sichtfeld flüchtete. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, waren die beiden Männer wieder in der Zelle, die Tür fest verriegelt und seufzend setzte ich mich neben Ruffys Käfig an die Wand, dachte ich doch, der Ärger wäre damit vorerst beendet.

Wie falsch ich gelegen hatte wurde mir erst klar, als ich die Stimme des Wärters vernahm:  
„So Kleines, Admiral Kenzo hat uns eine hübsche Aufgabe gegeben, die dich wohl oder übel mit einbeschließt.". Den ersten Schlag sah ich nicht mehr kommen.


	11. Kap11 Sehne eine Rettung herbei

**Get it Started**

_The Pirate Chronicles N°I_

(POV Blair)

* * *

Alles in allem hatte ich mich doch ein bisschen überschätzt. Zumindest was meine Kraft, die Schläge locker zu überstehen, anging. Zuerst war es ein leichtes, meine Widersacher mit bösen Blicken zu strafen und leise vor mich hinzumurmeln, doch dieser verdammte Admiral hatte denen offensichtlich gesteckt, dass ich vorerst keine weitere Gefahr für sie darstellen würde. So musste ich Schlag um Schlag einstecken und mit jedem gehässigen Blick, den ich mit voller Wucht zu spüren bekam, trieb es mir immer mehr bittere Tränen in die Augen, welche ich mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang, während ich nach Atem ringend auf dem harten Holzboden lag, konnte ich einen Blick auf Ruffy werfen. Immer noch bewusstlos lehnte er gegen dem Gitter, welches ihn schmerzlich von mir trennte und es unmöglich für ihn machen würde, mir zu Hilfe zu eilen. Jeder normale Stahl wäre kein Problem für seine übermenschliche Fähigkeit gewesen, doch _Seestein_ war ein ganz anderes Thema. Es bannte seine Kräfte und machte ihn so schwach wie ein Kind. Vielleicht auch noch schlimmer. Bisher hatte ich nur davon gelesen und ich fürchtete mich davor, es bei meinem neugewonnenen Freund miterleben zu müssen, während ich nicht einmal stark genug war, mich selbst zu verteidigen.

Gefühlte Stunden vergingen, ehe ich verwirrt erwachte.

War ich eingeschlafen oder doch nur bewusstlos geworden?

Nervös rappelte ich mich, so gut es eben ging, wieder auf und blickte mich schnell um, aber von den beiden Wachen war keine Spur zu sehen. Erleichtert ließ ich mich zurück auf den Boden sinken und versuchte, meine geschundenen Muskeln zu entspannen, sowie den Schwindel in meinem Kopf los zu werden, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, denn die unzähligen Schläge hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Ein missmutiges Wimmern unterdrückend, wandte ich langsam meinen Kopf zur Linken, wollte nach Ruffy sehen und mich vergewissern, dass es ihm immer noch gut ging, als ich mit rauer Stimme aufschrie. Den auf mir ruhenden, starren Blick hatte ich keinesfalls erwartet.

„Ruffy. Du bist wach."

Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte ich aus seiner aufrechten Haltung schlau zu werden. Im Schneidersitz vor dem Gittern sitzend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Augen vollkommen emotionslos, öffnete er schließlich den Mund, ließ eine Sekunde verstreichen, ehe er mit ebenso kalter Stimme fragte: „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Von seiner Frage überrascht, antwortete ich nicht gleich, musterte ihn genau, doch noch immer wurde ich nicht aus ihm schlau. „Niemand, über den du dir im Moment Gedanken machen musst.", versuchte ich seine sich aufstauende Wut abzulenken und gestand mir doch ein, dass mir sein Verhalten Angst bereitete. Entgegen meiner Hoffnungen ballte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust, schlug damit auf den Boden unter sich ein und hinterließ einen breiten Riss im Holz. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden und erschrocken von seinem plötzlichen Wandel biss ich auf meine Unterlippe und blickte ihn mitleidig an, ehe mir seine gewisperten Worte ans Ohr drangen und mich aufkeuchen ließen.

„Niemand darf meinen Freunden etwas antun. Nicht meiner Crew, nicht meiner Familie und ganz gewiss auch nicht dir.". Er blickte endlich auf und erwiderte meinen Blick. „Während ich dir nicht helfen konnte haben sie dich so zugerichtet?" Sprachlos nickte ich, war mir die Tatsache doch mehr als unangenehm. Während draussen der Sturm vor sich hin wütete und dabei war, langsam seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, versuchte ich mit nervösem Unterton in der Stimme Ruffy zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Nur, weil ich zu schwach war, um mich selbst zu verteidigen. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Hör zu… Lass uns später darüber reden, zuerst müssen wir einen Ausweg finden, ohne dass der Seestein dich unnötig schwächt!" Meine Worte schienen zu ihm durchzudringen und mit einem tiefen Atemzug nickte er zögerlich, ehe er seine verkrampfte Miene zu entspannen versuchte.

Unbewusst verzogen meine Lippen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, erleichtert seufzte ich auf und ließ meine Schultern ein wenig hängen. „Gut", murmelte ich kaum hörbar und schon wieder schmunzelnd legte Ruffy seine rechte Hand auf seinen Strohhut. Den Hut meines Dads. „Dann wird ja alles wieder gut."

„Und wir finden deinen Vater."

Überrascht wandte ich mich um. Diese Antwort war nicht von Ruffy gekommen und auch er schien verwundert, wer uns soeben belauscht hatte. Zuerst konnte ich ihn nicht entdecken, war er doch zu gut hinter den unwichtigen Kisten in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers versteckt, doch der dumpfe Schein seines silbernen Haares blitzte dazwischen hervor und fiel mir direkt ins Auge. Meine Freude nicht verbergend, atmete ich auf und hätte beinahe losgeschrien, als mir die Wachen auf dem Gang wieder ins Gedächtnis kamen. „Seth!", jauchzte ich leise und beobachtete grinsend, wie mein treuer Freund langsam hervorgekrochen kam und seine Aufmerksamkeit nie ganz von der Tür abwandte.

„Der und kein anderer! Falls du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Warst ja 'ne ganz schöne Weile verschwunden." Deutlich konnte ich den verbitterten Unterton heraushören und bei all der Aufregung in den vergangenen Stunden hatte ich die drei… tatsächlich vergessen. Während ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss und schuldbewusst zu einer Antwort ansetzte, schaltete sich Ruffy dazwischen.

„Ehm… Blair? Wer ist das da?" Auch Seth schien interessiert, doch sobald er einen genaueren Blick auf meinen neuen Kumpanen geworfen hatte, klappte ihm buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter und er verfiel in ein merkwürdiges Schweigen. Erst, als ich vorsichtig mit der Hand vor seinem verdutzten Gesicht herum wedelte, kam er zur Besinnung und fand auch seine Höflichkeit wieder. „Entschuldige. Ich bin Seth, ein Freund Blairs." – „Ruffy, angenehm." Glücklich, dass Seth vorerst auf ungünstige Fragen verzichtete, blickte ich erneut zur Tür, hatte aber immer noch keinen Einfall, wie wir hier unentdeckt herauskommen, geschweige denn Ruffy befreien wollten.

Seestein. Selbst Seth war unfähig, sowas zu knacken und grübelnd verschränkte ich meine Arme, ohne das amüsierte Grinsen auf Seths Gesicht zu bemerken. Erst durch Ruffys Lachen schreckte ich auf und leichte Wut breitete sich in meinem Magen aus. War ich denn die Einzige, die hier am Nachdenken war? „Jungs, ehrlich. Wie…" Erstaunt sah ich auf den Strohhut, der direkt in meinem Blickfeld baumelte. Als ich meine Sicht zu erweitern versuchte, wich Ruffy einen Schritt zurück und warf mir einen überlegenen Blick zu. „Häh?" Zweifelnd schaute ich vom Käfig mit der geöffneten Tür zu Ruffy und wieder zurück, ehe ein heiteres „Huhu" meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Seth lenkte. Dieser stand gleich hinter Ruffy und spielte mit einem einzelnen, großen Schlüssel, der an einer zarten Kette baumelte.

„Wo hast du den denn her?!", fragte ich nach einem Moment des Schocks und erhob mich vorsichtig, während Ruffy mir aufhalf. Offenbar hatte auch er meine mehr oder weniger schmerzhaften Wunden nicht vergessen, doch vor Seth wollte ich mir nicht allzu sehr die Blöße geben. „Nicht schlimm", murmelte ich unbeholfen und wich seinem scharfen Blick aus, der mich bereits zu mustern schien. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden gab er es endlich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich geschwind um und schritt mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen auf sein kleines Versteck zu.

„Hab sie diesem blonden Kerl abgeknöpft. Jetzt beeilen wir uns lieber, ich weiß nicht, wie lange die anderen noch durchhalten!"

* * *

_AN: Hier das nächste Kapitel für euch. =) Die Geschichte ist auf meinem Laptop tatsächlich schon fertig, aber die Updates würden sicherlich schneller kommen, wenn ihr mir einfach mal sagt, was ihr hiervon überhaupt haltet. ;) LG_


	12. Kap12 Begegne schmerzlicher Aufopferung

**Get it Started**

_The Pirate Chronicles N°I_

(POV Blair)

* * *

Wie genau Seth diesen Geheimgang gefunden hatte, wollte mir nicht so recht klar werden. Natürlich war er klug, geschickt und vor allem aufmerksam, aber das hier? Inmitten eines Marineschiffes? Merkwürdig, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und während ich eben diesen verwirrt schüttelte, stieg ich durch eine Luke, die knapp über dem Meeresspiegel lag. Die Gischt und das Salzwasser hatten auf Dauer ihre Spuren hinterlassen und fasziniert kletterte ich auf einen unbewachten Ableger des Stegs, widerwillig meine Augen von den Algen und den Kristallen abwendend. Voran ging immer Seth, der schnell und leise die Lage überprüfte und uns freies Licht gab. Hinter mir war Ruffy, dessen breites Grinsen nichts von den aufgewühlten Worten verriet, die er mir so eben noch offenbart hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte ich umher, immer auf der Hut, gleich einem dieser komischen Admiräle zu begegnen, doch mein Gefühl schien mich zu betrügen. Weshalb auch immer, hier war nichts und niemand zu sehen. Vielleicht wegen der starken Sturmböen, die über uns hinweg fegten und eisigen Regen auf meine leichtbedeckten Arme niederprasseln ließen? Möglich wär's.

Gerade wollte ich mich an meinen langjährigen Freund wenden und mich über diesen schlechtgeplanten Zeitpunkt beschweren, als er seine Hand hob und mir deutete, zu schweigen. Auch Ruffy blieb still, beugte sich neben mir leicht vor und schien einem Geräusch zu lauschen, das meine Ohren nicht erreichte. Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief, strengte mich an und tatsächlich, über dem Tosen des Sturms hinweg konnte man bei genauerem Hinhören deutlich den Klang aufeinander prallender Schwerter ausmachen.

Auf einmal wurde mir schlecht.

„Wer kämpft da?"

Seth gab keine Antwort. Von einem Gefühl geleitet rannte ich los, überhörte die Rufe und konnte mich gerade noch so auf meinen Beinen halten, als ich um die Kurve sprintete und beinahe auf den nassen Holzplanken ausgerutscht wäre.

Ich stockte in meiner Bewegung, wandte den Blick nicht von den zahlreichen Marinesoldaten ab, die dabei waren meine Freunde zu zerteilen. Tatsächlich kam diese Beschreibung der derzeitigen Situation ziemlich nahe, denn Schlag um Schlag prasselten die Schwerter dem Regen gleich auf Zagger und Fatina nieder, die beide notdürftig Rücken an Rücken standen und sich bis auf's Blut verteidigten. Zahlreiche Schrammen, Blutergüsse und Schnitten zierten ihre Körper, doch der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck wich nicht, stattdessen warfen sie sich gerade mit einem Kampfschrei erneut ins Getümmel.

„Oh Gott…", hauchte ich fassungslos und entblößte meine Gefühle nicht nur vor Ruffy und Seth, die keuchend hinter mir zum Stehen kamen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das unangenehme Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Nicht erst jetzt, nein, schon während unserer Flucht aus dem Schiff, aber der Aufregung und Sorge wegen war es mir einfach nicht aufgefallen. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf, ließ meinen Blick über die verlassene Reling schweifen und blieb bei dem gehässigen Grinsen eines blonden Mannes hängen. „Oh nein", wisperte ich schlagartig und wurde um einige Nuancen blasser. Der Admiral, der mir das Leben in der Zelle zur Hölle gemacht hatte, so kurz es auch gewesen war.

„Hallo Kleines."

Mit einem nicht geplanten Aufschrei wirbelte ich erschrocken herum, blickte direkt in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Admirals, der mich hierher gebracht hatte und wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, nicht ohne den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Seths Gesicht zu bemerken. Ruffy war der schwarzhaarige Lockenkopf natürlich bekannt.

„Das war gar nicht nett von dir, einfach so abzuhauen", begann er mit gelangweilter Stimme und ignorierte meine beiden Freunde hinter sich komplett, als wäre sie nicht weiter wichtig und überhaupt keine Gefahr für ihn. Irgendwie machte mich dieses Verhalten unruhig. Von seinen Worten abgelenkt dachte ich überhaupt nicht daran, mir eine schlaue Verteidigung zu überlegen.

„Weißt du, ich habe nicht die Zeit, mich um Gören wie dich zu kümmern. Selbst wenn du denkst, deine kleinen Helfer könnten dir von großem Nutzen sein, hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten. Dieses Schiff ist voll von Marinesoldaten und Admirälen, die nur danach lechzen, dich zum Hauptquartier zu bringen, damit die nächste Beförderung nicht mehr fern ist. Also hör endlich auf, dich zu wehren und füge dich, dann werde ich deine Freunde noch einmal davon kommen lassen."

Erstarrt blickte ich in seine blitzenden Augen auf, konnte nicht umhin, den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme zu bemerken und wandte meinen Kopf automatisch zu Seth und Ruffy. Beide warfen mir einen warnenden Blick zu, doch ich ignorierte sie und sah vorsichtig zum Schlachtfeld, dem immer mehr und mehr Soldaten beiwohnten. Meine beiden Freunde – wie durch ein Wunder noch am Leben – wehrten sich sichtlich aus Leibeskräften, doch so sehr ich es mir auch anders wünschte, sie würden nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

„Gut", wisperte ich leise, so dass der Sturm meine Worte beinahe mit sich riss. Bei dieser schmerzlichen Aufopferung blieb mir wohl keine andere Wahl. „Ich werde mich fügen."


End file.
